Vampire and yokai
by Ritszka and Hoshi
Summary: Sasuke a young vampire prince found a small golden blond fox who was hurt. For some reason sasuke felt drawn to the poor fox.  So he desideds to save and protect the poor kitsune.  Wnat will happen to the poor kitsune. Parings:SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, KakaIru
1. Prolog

A/N: Ritszka: Man I really need to stop making stories. Oh well, I can help it.

Sasuke: Ritszka you have at least over 10 stories.

Naruto: I agree Ritszka.

Ritszka: Shut up. I have been working on it.

Sasuke: Shut up a do the disclaimer already.

Ritszka: Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. Naruto do the disclaimer

Naruto: Why do I have to?

Sasuke: Just do it, dobe.

Naruto: Stop calling me that, you teme

Ritszka: Fine I'll do it. I do not own Naruto or any of the character except OCs.

Vampire & Yokai

Prolog

Blooded Kitsune

A young vampire prince was out hunting for food with his older brother who was now the king of their kingdom. As the two ran though the forest, they split up to find their own blood bearer to drink from. Sasuke the young prince found a deer. He waited a few seconds and then ponce it. The vampire then bit the deer neck and he began to drink his blood.

Once he had his fill, Sasuke started to head back to the mansion where he lives. As he was walking though the forest he could smell blood in the air. To him the blood smelled sweet, delicious, and for some reason he wanted it. Sasuke walked towards the source of it. He heard a small whimper coming from the bushes. He walked up to it and pushed the leaves away to see what it was.

There laid a small blooded, golden blond kitsune. The kitsune slowly open its eyes and staired at Sasuke. Sasuke just stared back at the kitsune bright blue eyes. He never seen anything or anyone with those type of blue eyes. The kitsune got on its feet and stared to growl at Sasuke.

"Calm down little one. I'm not going to hurt you. Let me help you." Sasuke said as held his hand out. The fox look at him and suddenly collapse to the ground. Sasuke quickly picked the poor kitsune and started to walk back to the mansion. On the way there Sasuke brother Itachi pop out of know where.

"Well, what do we have here?" Itachi asked.

Ritszka: well that's the end of the prolog.

Naruto: God that was so short.

Sasuke: the dobe is right.

Ritszka: now hold your horses I have another thing to tell them.

Sasuke: and that is?

Ritszka: A Omake

Naruto: why an Omake

Ritszka: people would actually like to know why your injured you know

Sasuke: she has a point

Naruto: Fine. On with the Omake.

The blond fox

A young blond fox demon was chasing a beautiful butterfly. He chase the butterfly though the field that was a few miles away from his home. As time pass the poor kitsune started to get hungry. He decided to go to the pond and go fishing. As he approached the pond he dived into the water to catch his fish. He didnt know that he was being followed.

As soon as he got his fish the kitsune, shook off the water on his fur. He then dived into his fish. You could hear the bones crushing and smacking his chomps as he ate. Once he was done eat he decided it was time to go home. As the sun was going down the kitsune started to grew closer to his home. A group of wolves suddenly jump in his way.

"Hello, little kitsune." a gray wolf said.

"Who are you? What do you want?" the kitsune said.

"We are here to take you to are leader. He wants you as his mate." another wolf said.

"The hell I won't. First of all I will find my own mate. I will not be force to be someone else's mate." the kitsune said.

"Well, then I guess we have to take you by force." the gray wolf said as he approached the kitsune. The fox ran under the werewolf and bolted though the forest.

"Damn, he's getting away." a black wolf said.

"After him!" the gray werewolf said. The group of wolves followed the scent of the kitsune. As the fox ran though the forest, he rubbed his body against the trees. The wolves kept following the scent and stared to get annoyed with the fake trail. The gray wolf found the strongest scent and followed it. He soon caught up to the fox and pounced the poor kitsune down to the ground. The wolf nails cut the kitsune on his back left leg and the other gaze on his right side.

"Got you now." the gray werewolf said. The fox bit the wolfs right eye and he fell to the ground whining in pain. The kitsune stared to run again but this time he lost them for good. He saw a bush were he could hide for the night. As he got into the bushes he layed down and fell asleep.

Ritszka: and you guys knows the rest.

Sasuke: you mean when I woke him up?

Ritszka: yup *smiles*

Naruto: okay well we have to say good-bye now.

Sasuke: Please review or write us a message. We hope you like this story.

Ritszka: till next time on Vampire &Yokai


	2. Chapter 1 Uzumaki Naruto

A/N: Ritszka: Sorry took me so long to update. I been working on these fanfic's that I just made up but I won't post them until their done or any other of my stories are done.

Sasuke: You have issues on always making new stories.

Naruto: I agree with Sasuke on this one.

Ritszka: Shut up. No one asked you.

Itachi: Hn. Sure sounds like it.

Ritszka: You boys are such Jerks. Kyuubi what do you think?

Kyuubi: Im with them on this one. But it is kind of mean to pick on you even if it's fun.

Ritszka: YOU ALL RELIES NO ONE ACTUALLY READS THIS THING YOU KNOW.

Naruto: That's ture.

Sasuke: Ritszka do the disclaimer already.

Ritszka: Itachi you do it. I did it last time.

Itachi: Hn. Ritszka and Hoshi does not own any of the Naruto character or the story line of Naruto.

Ritszka: Oh don't tell me my spelling and grammar sucks. I already know. I have people who proofreads them but they are sometimes too busy so I can't bother them in anyway so you all have to deal with it.

Kyuubi: On with the story.

Chapter 1

Uzumaki Naruto has appear

On the way back to the castle, Sasuke brother Itachi walked up to him.

"Sasuke, what is this?" Itachi said pointing at the kitsune. Sasuke just simply ignoredhim and kept on walking towards the castle. Itachi sighed in reply.

"You do relies that our servants will smell the blood. They might even attack you." Itachi said.

"No they will not. I can easily fight them off or scar them away." Sasuke said as he approached his home. As the two vampires reached the front doors which it swung open for them. There stood their servants with eyes glowing red staring at the poor kitsune who shiver in fear of the red eyes. Sasuke eyes turn red as well warning them to back off before he would kill them.

They slowly back away from the two and went back to work in fear of their master for killing them. Sasuke then sighed in reply and his eye turn back to his normal black color. He then look down at the poor kitsune that look up at him with his bright blue eyes. He then rubbed his head aganst the vampire chest. Sasuke had a small smile on his face which Itachi smiled back at knowing it's been a long time since he last smiled ever since their parents were killed.

As Sasuke started to walk up the stairs to his room, Itachi just watched him and smirk.

"Thing are going to get interesting." Itachi said as he walk up the stairs to his room.

*Back to Sasuke and our cute kitsune*

Once Sasuke reached his room, he order a maid to get some bandages for the kitsune. The maid bowed her head in replied and did what he has asked. Sasuke then took the kitsune to the bathroom to clean and stitch his wound if needed. He turn on the water in the sink making it warm enough for the poor fox. Sasuke then graved a wash cloth under the sink and began to gently clean the fox.

The fox was starteled at first but he calmed down when he saw Sasuke cleaning. The kitsune relax his mussles and beagan to purr like a cat. Sasuke thought it was interesting to see a fox purring like a cat but he wasnt really caring at the moment. He was just worried that the fox was hurt and needed medical treatment. As the blood slowly washed away Sasuke could finally see the two deep cuts that were on his right side of his chest and right back leg.

"These need to be stitch." Sasuke thought until he heard a knock on the door. He open the door and their stood the maid who he sent to get the medical supplies for him. He took the supplies and nodded as a thank you and she smiled and bowed before she left. Sasuke then closed the door once more and pull out a piece of sting and a needle.

"This will hurt but we have to close those wounds. You could get an infection if we don't close them." Sasuke told the fox know the fox didn't understand him. But the fox nodded in replied and laid on his left side while Sasuke stood stunted at the fox. He then ignored it since the wounds needs to be treated first and then he will worry about the fox latter. As he began stitching the fox up, the kitsune scrub a little but try to stay still as much as possible. Once the wounds were stitch up, Sasuke once again pick up the kitsune and set him on the bed.

"I'll be right back. Stay here." Sasuke said as he walk out of the door and place a barrier on the door so no one could get in. The small kitsune took the chance to look around the room. The room had a brown desk, a coffee table that stood next to the bed with the alarm clock on, a large window near the desk, wardrobe, two brown doors, black curtain, and the bed sheets were black. As the fox wait for the name Sasuke he soon fell into a deep sleep.

Sasuke was walking though the corridors of his home. He walk up to a brown door and knocked on it. He then heard a voice to come in. The raven hair opens the door and walks in closing the door behind himself. The room was Itachi office. The room had huge windows, black book shelves, black couches, a coffee table that sat in the middle of the room and 2 black couch that face each other between the coffee table.

"Sasuke, what do you want?" Itachi asked.

"That kitsune. For some reason I think it's not a normal kitsune." Sasuke said.

"What do you mean?" Itachi ask look at his brother.

"I was talking to it and it understood me and nodded in reply." Sasuke said.

"Hmm...It could be a yokai for all we know." Itachi.

"But aren't kitsune yoaki are in hiding or at least extinct." Sasuke said.

"True, but dosnt mean that the kitsune would run away from predators or even peruses who wish to mate with him." Itachi said.

"But wait males can't give birth." Sasuke said.

"Actually those who are kitsune yokai can. For some reason they can only produce if the male is a submissive type. Also kitsune yokai are known to have strong offspring's." Itachi said.

"I see. Well, let's see if he really is a kitsune yokai." Sasuke said as he walked out and Itachi followed beheaded him. As the two reached the room, Sasuke took his barrier down and walked into his room while Itachi followed. They walked up to the bed and saw the kitsune sleeping in a small bundle of a ball. All of a sudden the kitsune smelled a familiar scent a slowly woke up. The kitsune yawn showing his sharp fangs and look at Sasuke and his brother with his bright blues eyes.

"Hey dobe, are you a kitsune yokai?" Sasuke said. The fox glared at Sasuke to what he said and suddenly a bright light surrounded him. The light slowly went out and Sasuke and Itachi moved their arms out of their faces and look at the spot where the fox sat. The two were so stunted at the sight of the beautiful fox yokai. The boy had spiky blond hair, blond fox ears with white tips, blond fox tail with a white tip tail, bright blue eyes, three scars on each cheeks, and he wore a simple orange komono which has rips in them.

"My name not dobe, teme. Its Uzumaki Naruto." The blond said.


	3. Chapter 2 Red kitsune appears

A/N: Ritszka: Sorry it took me so long to write the next chapter. During these past few days, I been working on my other fanfics, make up work, and some other stuff I can't think of right now.

Kyuubi: Don't forget the fact you were sick for three days straight.  
Ritszka: Yeah, that too.

Naruto: Ummm, we shouldn't keep the readers wait now should we.

Sasuku: Hn.

Ritszka: You know it would be awesome if this was a chatroom.

Itachi: It is a chatroom.

Ritszka: No really. It's more like a place just to talk.

Sasuke: Exactly like a chatroom.

Ritszka: Whatever. Itachi do the disclaimer already.

Itachi: *sighs* Ritszka and Hoshi does not own Naruto or Kyuubi. I own Kyuubi not any of you. *glares at the readers.*

Ritszka: *sighs* On with the story.

Chapter 2

The red kitsune appears

Vampires meet the blood red kitsune and here comes more trouble  
A blood red kitsune ran throughout the forest searching for something. As the red kitsune ran through the forest he passed many ware-wolves. The fox hid away from the wolves knowing they are look for something. The kitsune could smell blood raiding of the grey wolf, he could see the blood flowing down the wolfs eye and he could hear the wolf talk to his pack.

"That damn kitsune. How dare he do this to me." the grey wolf growled.

"The boss isn't going to like that we failed to capture the blond kitsune." a black wolf said.

"Of course he isn't going to be happy. But we do know there is another fox somewhere here in the forest. It might be related to the blond." a brown wolf said.

"Ummm, maybe we could use the kitsune as bait to lure the blond." the grey wolf smirked.

"That might work. It just depends on finding the kitsune and luring it to come to us." the black wolf said.

"Then we better get started then." the brown wolf said as he help the grey wolf to stand. As the pack left, the red kitsune got out of his hiding space.

"I have to find, Kit before they do." the red fox said as he prance off deeper into the forest.

*Back at Naruto.*

As the three sat in silences and they stared at each other. The two vampires sighed in replied and sat down at the couches. They signal the kitsune to do the same and the blond kitsune limps over to the opposite side of the two vampires. The three stayed quiet until Naruto broke it.

"Ummm, Mind telling me who you are and where am I exactly?" Naruto asked.  
"I'm Uchiha Itachi leader of the vampire empire and this is my little brother Sasuke. And to answer your second question, you are in the Uchiha clan house." Itachi said.

"Umm, you two are the first vampires I have ever met." Naruto said.

"Dobe, you can't be serious. There are tons of vampires in the area that go hunting here." Sasuke said.

"Dont call me that teme and for your information I don't live in these parts of the forest. I live in the northern area thank you very much." Naruto said coldly.

"And how are we suppose to know that, Dobe." Sasuke said with a smirk.

"Teme." Naruto said.

"If you're not part of this area then why are you even here?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I was being chase by a pack of wolves. So I ran in any direction I could without knowing where I was going." Naruto said.

"Why were they chasing you?" Sasuke asked.

"They wanted me to be the pack leader mate. I told them no and they said they will take me by force so I ran." Naruto said.

"I see." Itachi said as he look at Sasuke and saw his eyes shine bright red. At first the older vampire was shocked at the fact that Sasuke activated his sharingan.

"Oh crap I just remember something." Naruto said.

"Forgot what dobe?" Sasuke asked as his eyes turn back to its normal color.

"I forgot to warn my brother. He must be looking for me now. Not to mention my guardians as well." Naruto said.

"Hmm I can see if I can find him. I just need to know what he looks like." Itachi said as Naruto nodded in reply.

"My brother's name is Kyuubi. His kitsune form has red fur, red eyes and he has nine-tails. His human like form has long red hair, red eyes, red nine-tails and red kitsune ears." Naruto said.

"I'll see what I can do." Itachi said as he left the two in the room.

"So do you have anything to eater here?" Naruto asked.

*Back to the red kitsune.*

As the red kitsune ran through the nothern forest he passed many boulders and could smell blood. It wasn't strong enough knowing that the kitsune became even more worry for his brother. As he reached were the source of the blood he looked around the area to see if his brother was still there. The kitsune searched but couldn't find anything until he heard a something coming from a bush behind himself. The kitsune turned around. He got into his fighting stance waiting for the enemies to step out of the bushes. Once the figure was out of the bushes, the kitsune growled at the enemies. The figure got closer and there stood a raven haired man. The man reach up to his hips, black eyes tinted with blue, he wore a black slacks and black shirt with a symbol of a fan on the back.

"I mean you no harm. I just want to ask you a question is all?" raven hair said as he looked at the kitsune.

"And what would that be?" the kitsune said.

"Are you Kyuubi?" the raven haired man asked.

"And what if I am?" Kyuubi said.

"I am Uchiha Itachi leader of all vampires. My brother has found your little brother he injured. We took him back to my mansion to treat his wounds. If you wish to see him follow me." Itachi said as he walks the way he came. The red kitsune hesitated at first but followed in reply.  
As the two walked through the house they came across the dining hall. The two could hear yelling coming from the room. Itachi opens the door and their stood Naruto yelling at a smirking Sasuke.

"Teme, stop calling me that." Naruto yelled.

"Hn." Sasuke said as he continues to smirks as he annoys the blond kitsune.

"Kit!" Kyuubi yelled as he runs up to the blond while he transforms into his human-fox like form.

"Aniki!" Naruto said happily hugging his only older brother.

"Kit, I was looking all over for you and we have a problem." Kyuubi said as he sits next's to his brother. Itachi walks over to the three and sits next to Sasuke.

"What problem?" Naruto asked.

"That wolf pack that attack you are looking for you and me. They said if they catch one of us, they would us as bait to get the other. I think it's safer if we don't go home for a couple of days." Kyuubi said.  
"Great now we can't go home. Iruka and Kakashi are going to be so worried about us missing." Naruto said.

"Wait you mean Hatake Kakashi?" Itachi asked.

"Umm, yeah he's our guardians mate." Kyuubi said.

"Well, you're in luck. We actually know him. He's a family friend of ours." Itachi said with a smirk.

"Well, then that makes it easier for us." Kyuubi said smirking as well.

"Since you two have no place to stay. You can stay here if you like. We will make sure none of our

servants attack you." Itachi said.

"Then we'll take up on your offer and even if they did attack, we can hold of a pretty good fight." Kyuubi said.

"Dobe, if you could fight the why didn't you fight those wolves that were chasing you?" Sasuke said.

"Teme stop calling me that and second we choose not to fight." Naruto said.

"Hn. Why is that?" Sasuke asked.

"We nine-tail fox try to be peaceful beings not murders that kill for fun. Besides Naruto looks to innocent to actually kill someone. We only kill unless it's necessary." Kyuubi said.

"Hn." Sasuke said.

"Well, it's getting late and the sun should be rising soon. As for now let's all go to bed and I'll call Kakashi tomorrow and inform him what's happened." Itachi said.

"Fine." Naruto said.

"Since you both came unexpectedly, Sasuke will his room with Naruto and I with Kyuubi." Itachi said as he stood up. The others did the same and they walked to the bedrooms. As Sauske and Naruto were inside the bedroom, Sasuke pulls Naruto's arm toward him making the blond crash into his chest. Naruto looks up at Sasuke with his crystal blue eyes. The two faces grew closer to each other. Sasuke kiss Naruto full on the lips. He then lick the bottom of Naruto lips as if he were asking permission to enter the craven. Naruto opens his lips and allowed Sasuke to deepen it. Sasuke tongue explored the blond mouth, tasting the other. He taste like ramen but with something else he couldn't explain. As the separated from the kiss, both were panting. They soon seprated from each other and got ready for bed that night.


	4. Chapter 3 Kiba the werewolf and the fox

A/N:

Ritszka: Hello readers, I'm so sorry I haven't update in so long.

Kyuubi: Took you long enough.

Naruto: Yeah, summer almost over and you just had to take forever to update.

Ritszka: Shut up you two.

Sasuke: You better have a good reason for it.

Ritszka: As the matter fact I do.

Itachi: And that is?

Ritszka: My computer kept randomly shutting down so we had to get it fix and I also had to work on my other fanfics too you know.

Naruto: Well, you should work on this one the most.

Ritszka: No, I should work on the other too. If I don't I think Hibari and some of the others would be mad at me. I already have angry readers at me and I don't need you guys after me as well.

Kyuubi: Enough. Let's get the story started.

Ritszka: Itachi do the disclaimer.

Itachi: Ritszka and Hoshi do not own Naruto.

Sasuke: I own him.

Itachi: And I own Kyuubi.

Ritszka: On with the story.

Chapter 3

Kiba the werewolf and the foxes foster parents

When the four young fox yokai's and vampire woke up this morning, the group went to go hunting for breakfast that morning. As they walked through the forest the group came across a group of deer's. The two vampires attack two of the deer's while the other ran away from them. As they finish drinking the deer's blood, the two foxes started to eat the deer remains. The two vampire waited for the two foxes to finish their breakfast. As they finish they began to head back to the mansion until they heard a wolf howl.

"Someone sounds angry." Kyuubi said as the others nodded their head in agreement.

"Let's hope that they won't try to go on our land." Itachi said.

"Have you guys even met a werewolf?" Naruto asked.

"We have and one of the pack are our friends." Sasuke said.

"And your friend might be in the pack that is tiring to hunt us down." Kyuubi said. Suddenly a brown werewolf jump right in front of them. The two vampires stood in front of Kyuubi and Naruto. They glared at the werewolf.

"Hey you two." the werewolf said.

"Oh it's just you, Kiba." Sasuke said as he sighed in replied.

"What do you mean, oh it's just you?" Kiba asked.

"There is a wolf pack that are hunting Kyuubi and Naruto. " Itachi said.

"And they are?" Kiba asked.

"Us." Kyuubi and Naurto said at the same time. The brown werewolf look at the two foxes that stood behind the two vampires.

"Oh so you're the foxes that Pein pack is looking for." Kiba said.

"Who's Pein?" Naruto asked.

"Some werewolf that is obsessive with fox yokai." Kiba said.

"So are you after foxes as well?" Kyuubi asked.

"Why should I be? I already have a mate." Kiba said.

"Hn. Let's head back to the mansion and discuss it there." Itachi said.

"I agree with Itachi. If Pein finds Naruto and me, it would cause more problems than it already has." Kyuubi said. The group nodded in agreement and head back to the mansion. As they reach the mansion the two foxes shift into their human form and so did Kiba. Kiba had brown hair, black eyes, two triangles tattoos on his cheeks, and he wore a red shirt with black slacks. The group walked inside and sat down in the living room.

"So who is this Pein guy?" Naurto asked.

"I only know a couple a things about him. You might want to ask Kakashi if he knows though." Kiba said.

"That's fine, just tell what you know and will ask Kakashi later on." Itachi said and Kiba nodded in replied.

"Well, Pein and his pack have been invading our lands. We're not sure why he is or why he is doing it?" Kiba said.

"It's probably because he's looking for my brother and me." Kyuubi said.

"So you're the one he's looking for. Well anyways, Pein has never shown his face to anyone except the one who are close to him." Kiba said.

"Great so now we have no clue what he looks like except his name." Sasuke said.

"Umm. Do you know anything else?" Itachi asked.

"Well, I do know that the people who he trust have seen his face up close." Kiba said.

"Have you or your pack met any of them?" Kyuubi asked.

"No, we only met some of the underlings." Kiba asked.

"What did they ask you?" Naurto asked.

"They wanted my pack to join them. We didn't except due to the fact Pein would be taking over the whole pack and the Hyuuga clan didn't like the fact that our pack would be taken over. You guys know who the Hyuuga family works." Kiba said with a smirk.

"Hyuuga clan?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah, that's my mate's pack." Kiba said.

"Oh." Naurto said.

"Also I had heard from other neighboring pack say that Pein was suppose to mate with a fox yoaki when he was younger. But the fox yokai refuse and said she already had a mate. I'm not sure what happen after that but all I know he was pretty piss." Kiba said.

"I guess ever since then he been hunting foxes." Naruto said. It all grew silence until they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." Itachi said as the group looked towards the door. The door open and their stood a young girl with brown hair pulled up into buns, she had brown eyes and she wore a black and white maid outfit.

"What is it Tenten?" Sasuke asked.

"Kakashi and a friend of his are here to see you." Tenten said.

"Bring them here." Itachi said as Tenten bowed her head and left the group alone. A few minutes pass and the door once again open. Two figures walked into the room. One of the figure had gray spiky hair that slants to the side, he had a gray mask that cover half of his face, a headband that cover his right eye, his left eye is silver, he wore a white button up shirt and black slacks. Next to him was a brown haired man that was pulled into a ponytail, tan skin, a scar across his face, black eyes, he wore a green shirt, and blue jeans. Naruto and Kyuubi got up and walked towards the two while the brown hair man pulled the two in a huge.

"I was so worried about you too." Iruka said.

"We're sorry Iruka. It's just that we were being chase by a wolf pack." Kyuubi said with a smile.

"Which pack?" the gray haired man asked.

"Pein pack." Itachi said as he and Sasuke walked towards the group. Kiba did the same.

"He's back." Iruka said slightly scared.

"You two know him?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, he was the werewolf that ask Naruto and Kyuubi mother to mate with him." Iruka said.

"But she said no. He was furious and told her that "If you bare any child, I make one of them my mate and If they have a mate then I will kill him or her to get what I want." the gray haired man said as he sat down on one of the sofas. The others did the same.

"So our mother was the one who turn down Pein." Kyuubi thought to himself.

"Kakashi what happen after she said no?" Naurto asked.

"She told your father. At first they didn't pay attention to it until Pein came back when Kyuubi was born. He once again told them that he will take the child when he is to become of age." Kakashi said.

"Your parents told him that it was their child choose who he wishes to mate with. But Pein ignored what they said and told them "I could care less if he wishes to mate with another. I will force him and even if he or if you have another child, I will force him or her to mate with me. And if they have a mate I will kill them and take one of them or even both as my mate." He said as he left." Iruka said.

"What happen after that?" Kyuubi asked.

"Well, your father came to me and Uchiha Fugaku." Kakashi said.

"Who?" Naruto asked.

"Sasuke and my father." Itachi said.

"Ehhh...So our parents knew each other." Naruto said.

"Yes, actually your mother was friends with Sasuke and Itachi mother and so were your fathers." Iruka said.

"Your fathers and I had a decided on how we were to protect you two. We came up with a plan that might help us. Your father told me to have Iruka take care of Kyuubi and I were to take care of Itachi. I agreed to take care of you both." Kakashi said.

"But what about Naruto and Sasuke? Why did Itachi need to be protected?" Kiba asked.

"Minato and Fugaku wanted to have Kyuubi and Itachi as mates." Iruka said.

"WHAT?" yell everyone except Kakashi, Iruka and the two Uchiha who look shock.

"Okay, so I have to be Itachi mate?" Kyuubi said.

"That is up to you two to decided." Iruka said.

"And my other question answer is?" Kiba said.

"We were about to get to that." Iruka said.

"A two years pass and Kushina got pregnant again and so did Mikoto. During that time Pein didn't come again since he made it clear with Kyuubi but instead of him came a snake yokai name Orochimaru. He came around when Sasuke was born." Kakashi said.

"Orochimaru went to your parents and ask for Sasuke to be his mate when he became of age. Of course they said no and he was piss. He basically did the same thing Pein is doing. But what he did was worse." Kakashi said.

"Great I have some creepy snake guy after me. That makes me so happy." Sasuke said sarcastically.

"Hahahaha, you have a creepy snake guy who is after you." Naruto teased at Sasuke.

"Shut it, Dobe." Sasuke said smirking.

"Teme, what did you just called me?" Naruto said as he growled the last part.

"Both of you stop fighting." Kyuubi said glaring at the two.

"Whatever." Sasuke said as Naruto pouted.

"What do you mean by Orochimaru did something worse than Pein?" Kyuubi asked.

"Orochimaru was the one who killed all of the Uchiha clan members when Sasuke was the age of seven." Kakashi said.

"Wait so this Orochimaru guy was the one who murder my clan!" Sasuke yelled as his Sharingun was activated.

"Yes he is. But now let me finish my story. Since I was to take care of you Iruka and I thought you and Naruto should be mate with each other. We told Minato and Kushina this and they agreed on this at the day of Naruto birth before the Uchiha family was killed. We told your parents and they also agreed."Kakashi said.

"When Naruto was born Kushina got very ill and died after Naruto birth. Minato gave me you two so I can take care of you both. He told me that he is going to stop Pein and kill him so his family can live in peace. I told him it was suiside to do that. But he didn't listen he knew he was going to die that night. He just told me to keep this a secret form you two until you were older. I agree and he left just like that." Iruka said.

"So he died that night." Naruto said sadly.

"Yes he did, but he did give you and Kyuubi time by giving him a wound that takes years to heal. It would give you two enough time to hide and that is what we did. Now he is back and he has ask Orochimaru to help him get one of you. Orochimaru had agree and now they are coming to get you three. We already ask the Hyuuga clan, Nara, and some other clan members to help." Kakashi said.

"So basically were going in to a war with them." Kyuubi said.

"Great more problems." Sasuke said.

"Have you ask my clan about this yet?" Kiba asked.

"And which pack are you in?" Iruka asked.

"Inuzuka." Kiba said.

"Yes we already have." Kakashi said with a smile.

"Dudes it like already six in the afternoon." Naruto said.

"Yeah, we been here for a while. Let's get something to eat and then go to bed." Kyuubi said and the other nodded in replied.

A/N

Ritszka: Okay well I guess were all done with chapter.


	5. Chapter 4 Calling all allies

Ritszka: I'm so sorry I havn't been updating in a while. I know I have no ecusses on what I have to say.

Hoshi: Actually you do.

Ritszka: How so?

Hoshi: Well your house was almost of fire, you had to get 5 teeth remove and trying to catch up on school work. Not to mention you do have a life you know.

Ritszka: True but anyways here is the new chapter of Vampires and Yokai.

* * *

Chapter 4 Calling all allies

For the past few days the group had been asking all of the clans to help them with the war. They invited the Aburame, Akimichi, Haruno, Hyuuga, Inuzuka, Nara, and the Yamanka clan. Each of theses clans repersents diffrinet types of mythical creature. The Aburame are bug type yokai, Akimichi are bear, Hyuuga are were-leapords, Inuzuka are werewolves, Nara are vampires, Haruno and Yamanka are cat yokai.

As the group wait for their guess to arrived, they sat in the meeting room. Naruto sat on Sasuke right and Kyuubi on his left. Next to Kyuubi was Itachi, then Kakashi and then Iruka. The six of them talked among thems selves until a maid open the door to allow the guess in. Once all members were inside the room the doors closed be hide them and they sat down.

The room was silent at first and each obserbe eachother. Naruto looked at each member and notice Kiba sitting next to a were-leapord. The girl had long blue-black hair, lavender color eyes, and she wore a lavander kimono. Next to her was a male who looked exactly like her except he had long brown hair, he wore a tan coat, black pants, and he had a black head band over his forehead.

Next to him was another male. The boy had brown hair that was pulled into a pony tail, dark brown eyes, he wore a green vest, black pants, and has two silver earings. Next to him was a girl with long blond hair. The girl had blue eyes that were paler then Naruto's eys, she wore a purple kimono. Next to her was a girl who had pink bubble gum hair. The girl had green eyes, she wore a red kimono. Then next to her was a male who was about a bit chubby. He wore a white shirt with a swirl, with a green vest, long orange hair, two swirls on each of his cheecks, and black slacks. After him was a black hair male who wore black sunglasses, white jacket, and black slacks. Next to him was was Iruka.

"So Itachi, why did you call us?" the brown hair male with lavander eyes said.

"Hn. Kyuubi you tell them since this deals with you and your brohter" Itachi said. Kyuubi signed in replied but nodded in replied.

"For those who do not know me, my name is Kyuubi Uzumaki and this is my brother Naruto. For the reason why you are here is that we need help on getting rid of Orchimaru and Pein."

"Orchimaru. You mean the baster that kidnapps innocent people and does human experements on innocent people?" the pink hair girl asked. Kyuubi nodded in replied.

"Orochimaru is after Sasuke and Pein is after my brother and me."

"For what reason?" the blond girl asked.

"For why Orochimaru wants the sharingan. Pein is after my brother and me is that we can have powerful heirs. Fox yokai are know to have powerful heirs excpesually the ones with nine tails. Which sadly my brother and I have. Pein wants to use us to give him heirs and use them to destroy things to make a new world."

"So he wants to take you as a mate just to take over the world." The chubby male asked.

"No, he wants the kingdom that the Uzumaki brothers. They are the heir to the king and queen of yokai. But the problem is that he wants to use the kits as revage. He wants to make as many soilder kits as possiable to make his reveage to kill those he hates or against him." Kakashi said.

"I see. So you are asking us to join you in war?" the male with long brown hair asked.

"That is exactly what we are asking Neji." Sasuke said.

"Umm... Then the Hyuugas and Uchiha have always been by each other. Then we shall fight along side you." Neji said with a smirk.

"So will the Nara clan and the Aimichi." the brown hair said.

"Then the Haruno will join as well."

"Yamanka willl join as well."

"You guys already know my answer." Kiba said with grin.

"We thank you all for your help." Kyuubi said.

"No problem." Kiba said.

"So now what?" Naruto asked.

"Now we plan on how to take them down." Sasuke said.

"We will do that for another time. For now lets call it a day and gets something to eat." Itachi said. They all nodded in replied as they all got up and left the room to get something to eat. After eating they went to bed that night thinking on what to do next.


End file.
